VHL is a genetic disorder that affects 1 person in 32,000 in the world and results in the development of tumors in multiple organs in the body. Kidney cancer is one of the most devastating manifestations of the disease and continues to lead to significant morbidity in patients with VHL. The mission of VHL Family Alliance (VHL) supports that of the National Cancer Institute: to reduce pain and suffering of those with cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable] VHL supports individuals and families affected by the disease through improving diagnosis, treatment and quality of life. VHL achieves this through working in partnership with health care professionals and researchers to understand how VHL and other rare genetic cancer disorders function in order to find methods to manage them. [unreadable] [unreadable] The 7th International VHL symposium will reach these objectives by: [unreadable] [unreadable] Fostering collaboration between established researchers and clinicians together with individuals affected by the disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] Providing state-of-the-art management information to attendees to enable earlier identification of manifestations of the disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] Alliances between research into VHL and other sporadic disease analogous to the manifestations of VHL will be formed. [unreadable] [unreadable] At the symposium national and international experts will provide didactic lectures and question-periods addressing the multi-organ involvement of the disease. The first day will cover the basic science aspect of VHL disease with emphasis on the recent molecular understanding of the various biochemical functions scribed to the VHL protein. The second day will be divided into two general sections, where the first section will focus on the genetic basis of VHL disease with emphasis on the emerging genotype pheno-type correlation in VHL disease. The second session will cover the recent treatment protocol updates and diagnostic and prognostic indicators of VHL disease. The third day will cover three sessions: Genetic testing, psychological aspects, and small group and open forums to discuss health and research issues surrounding VHL disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]